


Marks

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Nothing's ever as Danny expects.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



When Rachel left, Danny's soul mark faded and he expected his only chance for a soulmate had also fled the scene. He was surprisingly okay with the thought.

Until Steve McGarrett came kicking and screaming into his life with his face and those abs and that uncanny ability to run directly into danger without thinking, and Danny had almost expected to see a new soul mark before it appeared. 

The intricately detailed 5-0 shield on his arm didn't make him swoon like a teenager. It just made him shake his head and follow Steve into the drug dealer's den. Again.


End file.
